1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to bicycle seats and more specifically it relates to a shock absorbing bicycle seat mounting post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous bicycle seats have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include spring biased support structures carried on bicycles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,466,086 to James et al; 4,182,508 to Kallai et al and 4,456,295 to Francu all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.